Clumsiness and Flowerbeds
by ChannyNMar
Summary: Dom struggles with difficult feelings for a certain girl, but how can he tell her? Lots of fluff for KelDom fans! Fanfic written by Rock-Faerie and Frosted-Darkfox
1. Maybe I don’t give you enough credit

It was a peaceful day in Corus, the peaceful palace halls were filled with only the quiet neighs of horses, twittering birds, and two cousins shouting filled the air.  
  
"You're so stubborn!" Neal yelled angrily, "You won't even admit to me that you like her!" He was stomping furiously around his room, shooting glares at his cousin. Dom, however had had enough.  
  
"What's the point of admitting anything if you insist that you already know?! Honestly, Meathead, you think you know everything about everyone, not even bothering to ask them if it's even true!"  
  
"So.you don't like her?" Neal asked, somewhat bewildered, "but, whenever I see you two together."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I do like her; love her even maybe, but-"  
  
"Then why don't you tell her?" Neal asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, because, what if she didn't like me?" Dom sank slowly into an overstuffed chair, head in his hands, he had just blurted out his greatest fear to the one person who could utterly destroy him.  
  
Neal thought for a minute then slowly grinned, "What if I told you that there was a way you could express these silenced feelings to said friend?" using his loftiest voice possible  
  
"Really," Dom just barely managed to keep his voice from a squeak, "how?"  
  
"Ask her to the ball," was his smug reply, "everyone will be there, and you can express your dying love for her."  
  
"Say, that's not a bad idea, Meathead, maybe I don't give you as much credit as I should. How can I ever repay you?" Dom was smiling now, outright beaming.  
  
"I know of a couple ways: don't call me Meathead, give me credit publicly, and pay me back from buying you that new tunic."  
  
Dom shook his head, "Now Meathead, you know I can't comply with any of those wishes, it would be disgraceful. I was thinking more along the lines of walking you to the mess, for example, it is noon, after all."  
  
He sniffed, "Fine, but remember this, Domitan of Masbolle, you owe me."  
  
"Granted, Sir Meathead, now let us scurry forth for the noon-time meal," Dom said, holding open the door as Neal walked out with his nose in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom led the way to the lineup, Neal trailing behind, a look of hurt pride on his face. They got their food and slid their trays onto a table. Dom started eating right away but Neal just sat there.  
  
Dom fixed his cousin with a questioning eye. Neal had been making odd movements and noises, grunting and winking at him, rolling his head in the direction of the doors, for about a minute.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, letting a little too much concern drip into his voice.  
  
"Kel, you idiot, she's here!" Neal hissed.  
  
Dom turned around quickly, searching for her with his eyes. She was in line for food, looking for friends to sit with whenever the line stopped. She caught Dom's eye and smiled, he grinned back, then returned his attention to his cousin.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to ask her in front of all these people?!" Dom whispered fiercely, "I don't want everyone to know about this!"  
  
Neal only winked and started shoveling food into his mouth hastily. By the time Kel walked over he had finished his whole meal.  
  
He stood up quickly, winked again at Dom, who was shooting daggers at him, and whispered, "Good luck, see you later." He walked over, dumped his tray and left the hall.  
  
Kel looked after him questioningly, but slid her tray down and took his place. "Hey, Dom. How've you been?"  
  
He held up a finger while he finished chewing his food, smiled, and answered "Great, and yourself? Listen, once you're done, can I ask you something, in private?" he shifted in his seat nervously  
  
"Sure, why?" she furrowed her brows, trying to think of what he could ask.  
  
"No reason, really, but I'd rather ask without everyone hearing." They continued their meal in silence, then handed in their trays together and walked to Kel's rooms. 


	2. Queenscove, I'm going to kill you!

With every step nearer to Kel's rooms Dom seemed to get even more nervous.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Kel thought, 'he never gets nervous, about anything.' She stopped at the door, turned and folded her arms. "Well, Dom, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well, uhh, Kel," he wiped sweaty palms on his breeches, "I was wondering." he looked around for any passing people, but the hall was deserted. "Gods," he exclaimed, letting out a breath of air, "why is this so hard to say?"  
  
Kel was beginning to get nervous herself; she could feel her heart beat in her throat as her pulse sped up.  
  
"Kel, what I'm trying to ask is, will you go to the ball with me?" he said this all very quickly, too quickly in fact.  
  
"What did you say? You asked too fast." Kel nearly whispered, afraid to dream of what he could be asking.  
  
"Well, would you like to go to the ball with me tomorrow night?" Dom silently gulped down a huge breath and waited for her answer.  
  
'Why is he asking me?' Kel thought to herself, 'he could have anyone, anyone at all, but why ask me?' she chose not to voice her amazement but it leaked into her answer, anyways, "Sure, Dom. It'll be fun."  
  
"Really? You will? That's great!" He hugged her tightly, spinning her around and laughing joyfully.  
  
Kel was unable to move, her arms stuck to her sides in Dom's crushing hug. 'This feels so perfect, I don't want him to ever let go.' Kel thought to herself, laughing with him, out loud she asked, "Of course. Just one question, was that so hard to ask?"  
  
"No reason, really, just forget it." He was still smiling at her, overjoyed that he had asked, "I was just afraid you would say no."  
  
"What is this? Are you turning over a new leaf, Dom, are you afraid of a lady?" she teased, he just beamed at her, 'Gods, that is a beautiful smile,' Kel thought to herself, now she smiled back at him "Umm...Dom? Can you let me go now? I need to go get changed."  
  
He immediately released her, blushing furiously, "Sure, well I'll see you around!" he left, walking down the hall with renewed confidence and spring in his step.  
  
Kel stood there for some time, amazed at her good fortune, 'Well, that was odd. I wonder if.-no, that can't be right, we're just friends.' She turned to her door, a smile gracing her Yamani mask, and walked inside to find her practice clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki found her on the practice courts, doing pattern dances with her glaive. The steel blade was only a grey-blue blur as Kel completed the complex twists and turns. She saw Yuki and smiled, "Hold on, I'm almost done." She stopped short, twirling to halt; her hair had come out of its tail and flew about her face. After catching her breath, she asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Neal told me just today, why didn't you tell me Kel?"  
  
"Tell you what, Yuki?" Kel hadn't the faintest idea of what Yuki was talking about.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Neal's sarcasm was rubbing off on Yuki pretty quickly, "you're going to the ball, you have a date, and I know you don't have a dress."  
  
"Oh that, yea," Kel grinned sheepishly, "well, Dom only asked me about a half hour ago, Yuki, I would've told you, honestly, but-wait, how do you know?"  
  
"Your date has a cousin," Yuki reminded her, "who also happens to be my husband. Truthfully Kel, when things like this happen, you have to come to me right away, we need time to plan. You can't just show up in whatever you find in your closet, you need a dress."  
  
Kel tried to fit in a word, but Yuki just drowned her out with things they needed to do before the ball.  
  
"Kel, do you know what this means?" Yuki asked happily, rubbing her hands together.  
  
Kel caught on to the twinkle of mischief in her eye and groaned, loudly.  
  
"Kel, this means shopping." Yukimi grabbed her wrist and pulled her off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time as Yuki handed her more dresses to try on. "What is this, the twentieth dress, Yuki?" Kel could no longer hide her frustration beneath her Yamani mask.  
  
"Actually, it's the thirtieth, Kel" she replied wickedly, "but just try on two more dresses and then I promise we can leave."  
  
"You promise me, Yukimi noh Daiomoru?" Kel was skeptical, Yuki could totally lose track of time if they were shopping.  
  
"Yes, Kel," she said, hand over her heart, "I promise."  
  
They finally settled on a dress, and much to Kel's delight, returned to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel walked in on Neal, Merric of Hollyrose, Owen of Jesslaw, and Faleron of King's Reach as they talked and joked in Neal's living room.  
  
"Queenscove! I am going to kill you!" she said, opening the door, walking closer and stabbing Neal in the chest with her finger.  
  
"Wait, Kel! What did I do?" Neal was in shock, petrified to this kind of emotion on a normally calm Keladry.  
  
Kel stopped her onslaught and folded her arms, "Are you trying to tell me, sir, that you did not inform Yukimi about the ball and who I was going with. Did you also, sir," she continued despite his open mouth, "inform her that I own no dresses. Is this true or is it not." She stood there while Neal rapidly tried to think of an answer. Their friends were silent, staring from Kel to Neal, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, I," Neal began.  
  
"Don't try it, Queenscove. Yukimi informed me of what you had said, dear Nealan, and proceeded to take me shopping for a dress."  
  
"Well, Keladry," Neal was trying to hold in any laughter, but his eyes were twinkling evilly, "is it a pretty dress?"  
  
Their friends burst out laughing as Kel slapped Neal. Just then, Dom walked in the door. He surveyed the scene, a red handprint was appearing quickly on Neal's cheek, and said calmly, "About to strangle my dear Meathead, Kel? How may I be of assistance?"  
  
"She found a-" Owen began, he closed his mouth as he saw the glare in Kel's eyes, that look could silence anyone.  
  
"Never mind Dom, we can kill him tomorrow night," Kel said shaking her head, "we'll let him have a last meal." she smirked at Neal once more before walking into the hall and leading the way to dinner. 


	3. Mithros, let me do this girl justice

Dom shook his head as he looked from his friend to his cousin. Kel had an evil glint in her eye and was watching Neal closely. He shuddered and glanced in sympathy to Neal, 'Poor Meathead, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Still, I can't wait to see Kel pound him.' He continued to wonder and fantasize over how Keladry would beat his cousin into a pulp.  
  
Dom looked down to his suddenly empty plate, he had been so lost in his thought that he didn't even remember finishing his food, but stood up, grudgingly, he liked spending time with Kel and her friends. He gave Kel a one-armed hug and looked her in the eye, 'Now don't forget, we have a date tonight, Keladry, and don't forget to wear something nice," he teased her. All of the boys sitting with her sniggered, he gave them a questioning look but shrugged their behavior off.  
  
He walked over gave his tray in and gave a last wave to the room while thinking, 'Stupid boys, like Kel could wear anything that wasn't beautiful.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom stopped outside of Kel's chambers and took a final breath, 'Mithros, let me do this girl justice' he thought before clearing his throat and knocking.  
  
He heard a voice from inside after several minutes of knocking, "Coming, I'm coming, just keep your shirt on." As he waited for her to answer the door, he heard a loud thud, curses, and the sound of Kel sighing. The door opened to see a flustered looking Kel dressed a beautiful gown. Kel opened the door to him and saw who it was, "Oh, Gods, Dom. I'm sorry, I fell asleep," she continued to mumble apologies, but let him in, nevertheless.  
  
Once inside, his mouth opened as he got a better look at her. She was dressed in dark green silk, a high narrow waist and long flowing skirts accented her tall figure. His attention was drawn to the light sprawling green threads embroidered along the hem. The dress was held up only by thin straps, but a soft green shawl that had been decorated with glistening beads was covering her shoulders and stopped just below her waist.  
  
After a minute of his silent gaze Kel grew nervous, "Dom? Wh-what? Do I look alright?" he could tell she was anxious, not used to being dressed as such, he smiled as she turned to check herself in a mirror.  
  
"Kel," he said taking her hand before she had even turned, "you look beautiful." He tried to remain calm, but his heart was racing, and he was somewhat breathless.  
  
With that, he grabbed her arm, "Give me the pleasure of escorting you to the ball, Lady Knight." He said with a quick grin, and he gave her only enough time to lock the door before pulling her down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ballroom was delightful; the crystal chandeliers above the dance floor were twinkling while numerous couples danced in pairs, men in their best tunics and women in the finest dresses imaginable. Enchanting melodies drifted overhead and cheerful banter filled the air, creating an air of perfect happiness. Couples called to each other, sat and talked, or simply stood, just looking at the marvelous room. At every window a vase of perfectly cut flowers was set off by a pair royal blue drapes and silver cord. Smaller vases were on tables, and in any niche a knight, or knight- commander, might think of hiding in. Crisply starched lace table runners covered the long tables that were lavished with steaming, delicate food, their embroidered flowers standing out on the white background.  
  
But Dom was only watching Kel, he saw her eyes go wide and gripped her forearm worriedly, "Kel? Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her closer to him. He was so close now that he could feel her breath on his skin. He breathed in deeply, smelling her fragrant scent, and softly touching her hair with a light hand.  
  
She blinked at him, and at his closeness, and seemed to note the worry in his voice, "Of course I am," she whispered, "this is just so." her voice drifted off, she was at a loss for words, eyes bright and shining, and Dom understood.  
  
"I know," he said reassuringly, smiling once more, "Come on, let's dance." 


	4. Clumsiness and Flowerbeds

Dom led her out onto the dance floor, bowing to her slightly before putting a hand on her waist and leading into the song. She didn't know how long they danced, Kel was just so content. 'If this could go on forever, and I would be eternally happy,' she smiled, meeting Dom's eyes and they twirled around the dance floor gracefully, a perfectly matched couple. Kel saw Neal smirking and winking out of the corner of her eye, but decided to ignore it as Dom's arm circled her waist.  
  
Men continually came to cut in, but Dom's arms tightened around her waist defensively not wanting to let her go, whenever someone would come to ask, "No, I'm sorry," Kel would say, with a small smile on her face, noticing his actions, "Dom is my escort tonight." They would bow, some with frowns, and wander off, and he would smile at her as they continued to dance. Finally, they slowed as the music began to die as couples began to fade and disappear.  
  
"Lady Knight," Dom asked once they had stopped, "you have too many friends who like to dance," he smiled, as she did, they had danced with each other all night, rejecting any other offers, "would you care to walk with a lowly sergeant?"  
  
Kel pretended to think very hard, "I think I might be busy," she teased, lightening the mood, she nearly laughed at his crestfallen face, "But I think I could fit you in, seeing as I've known you so long." She smiled as they walked arm in arm out into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked in silence through the garden. Dom's eyes were looking straight ahead and Kel's were stealing glances at him, 'He probably wishes he was with someone else right now', she thought after a glance, forgetting the way he had been looking at her all night. Of course maybe she should have watched where she was walking, because suddenly she was falling down.  
  
"Kel!" Dom cried, obviously startled. He tried to grab her arm to catch her, but she pulled him down with her into a flowerbed.  
  
Kel started to laugh and Dom joined in after recovering from the fall. After a while they stopped and just sat where they were, looking at the night sky. Kel looked over and saw Dom was staring at her. She frowned and reached a hand up to her cheek, "What is it? Is there something on my face-- " He grabbed her wrist, leaned in, and silenced her with a warm kiss, she seemed to forget the world around her as his lips were on hers. Her eyes were wide with surprise when he pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing, Dom?" She gasped. The kiss had felt so right, so perfect; she wanted him to do it again. She had loved how it felt, lost in his blue eyes, he grinned at her, "This--" he said and kissing her again, circling strong arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. This time she kissed back and wrapped her arm around his neck, pouring her feelings for him that had been covered and hidden for years into this kiss; nothing she could remember had ever felt like this before. 


	5. Do you always sleep in elegant gowns, or...

Kel woke late that morning, it was no surprise considering the events of last night, she bit her lip remembering how Dom's kiss had felt. She looked around and saw she was still wearing last night's dress, she shrugged and guessed that she had simply fallen asleep after saying good night. Her neck was stiff because she had fallen asleep against the headboard. She looked next to her and noticed an arm lying next her hers, clad in a blue shirt, the hand over her own. She let out a muffled scream as she looked at sergeant Domitan sitting comfortably next to her, trying to put a hand to her mouth unsuccessfully.  
  
"What's a matter?" he asked groggily, eyes creeping open slowly. He saw Kel and the horrified expression on her usually blank face and opened his eyes wide, realizing what she had screamed about. He relaxed, though, recalling what had happened the night before. "Shh," he said softly, "Kel, we didn't do anything, don't worry."  
  
She calmed down considerably at this, "Well, then," blushing a little, and suddenly seeming a bit annoyed "why are you here?"  
  
Dom sighed and rolled his head, trying to ease the stiffness out, 'I should've known she'd be upset.' "Look, Kel." He said aloud, "I walked you here, we sat down and were talking, and we must've just fallen asleep or something, so there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Nothing to worry about?" she repeated him, "of course there's something to worry about, Dom."  
  
Now it was Dom's turn to be confused, "And what exactly are we distressing ourselves over?" he shot her a puzzled glance, truly stupefied.  
  
"Neal," her voice was almost a whisper, "Neal's going to wonder where we are, or rather, where we were. He's going to go to your rooms to see how your night was, and when he doesn't find you there he'll come here, looking for both of us." As if the gods were listening in on their conversation, there was suddenly a flurry of knocking at the door.  
  
"Kel? Are you in there?" Neal's voice was sharp as he rapped on the door. He gave them a second and started to pound with both fists. "K-E-L? KELADRY!"  
  
"He must be waking up the whole hall by now," Dom whispered, "stupid Meathead," he thought, 'always ruining the most interesting of times.'  
  
Kel shrugged at this, "Coming, Neal! I'm coming, hold on!" she sighed and pushed herself up from the bed, forgetting Dom's hold on her hand as he pulled her back down and kissed her warmly. She blushed furiously as he let her go, but was smiling nonetheless.  
  
When Kel finally opened the door Neal was standing with arms crossed and tapping a foot, muttering to himself angrily. "Yes, Neal? Did you want something?" Kel asked sweetly, trying to plaster an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Do you always sleep in elegant gowns, or is it a new habit?" he said almost pleasantly, but he saw Kel's face and grew serious, his tone lofty as he asked, "Alright, where is he? He can't hide forever, you know." He pushed past her into the room and gasped, jaw dropping, as he saw Dom sitting on Kel's bed. He was tilting his head back, trying to fall asleep again and smiling as the sun hit his face and warmed him.  
  
"Neal, calm down, we can-" Kel tried to explain, but Neal had rushed to Dom and pulled him up by the collar with a snarl.  
  
"What could have possessed you?" he was nearly yelling, and shaking a very frightened look Dom.  
  
"Meathead, calm down, please!" Dom said, raising his hands, 'I think I've pushed him too far this time,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Calm down?!" Neal was at a roar now, "How can you expect me to calm down? My best friend and my cousin! How could you?" he abruptly let Dom go, only to cover his head as Kel started to whack him with her fist.  
  
"Listen to us, Meathead, you might learn something," Dom said, brushing off his front, "thank you, Kel, for warding off my uncivilized attacker."  
  
Neal sucked in a breath of air, but looked at Kel's fist and decided to stay quiet, for now.  
  
"Now," Dom began, "we have done nothing. No, don't interrupt me, Neal." His voice was serious now, using his cousin's real name for once. "Kel and I went to the ball, as you may remember, we took a walk in the garden, and I walked her back to her rooms."  
  
Neal snorted in disbelief, "You expect me to believe that's all that happened? Honestly, Dom, I've heard better stories from-" Kel whacked him again as Dom nodded to her thankfully and continued.  
  
"No, Nealan, that's not all that happened," there was a triumphant gleam in Neal's eyes, "we came inside, sat down, and talked until we fell asleep. Kel woke up a while ago, had the same thoughts that you did, and woke me up. We talked and then you came and knocked upon her door. That, dear cousin, is all that passed from the time the ball ended until this very moment."  
  
"O-oh," Neal seemed a little ashamed of himself, "Well then," he coughed, shifting his feet and looking for a friendly face among them. Neither Kel nor Dom were feeling very friendly at the moment. He started to hum and tried to quietly slip out of the room.  
  
Kel reached out and stopped him from leaving. "You know, Dom? I was thinking," a sly grin crossed Kel's face.  
  
'What is she up to now?' Dom though, "Yes, Kel?"  
  
"We said we'd kill Queenscove, how do you think about the practice courts after breakfast?" She was outright grinning now.  
  
Dom laughed as Neal went pale and started stuttering, "I love the way you think, Kel," he responded, chuckling, "the practice courts should be quite fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Authors' Note

Sigh...We know, we know. We haven't updated in months, and we're extremely sorry! We're starting work on a new chapter now, alright! So now don't wet yourselves in excitement/shock! It'll be up soon!  
  
--Channy and Mar 


End file.
